


Amigos

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: One-Shot basado en la canción Cool de Gwen Steffany
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	Amigos

_Después de todos los obstáculos_

_Es bueno verte ahora con alguien más_

_Y es un milagro que sigamos siendo buenos amigos_

_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado._

_Se que estamos bien._

Puedo recordar la primera vez que nos conocimos como si tan solo hubiera sucedido ayer, nuestra amiga en común Natasha había hecho una enorme celebración debido a su compromiso con Bruce aunque este deseaba algo pequeño la pelirroja había invitado a todo el mundo, la fiesta había sido algo lejos de la enorme y estruendosa ciudad, donde tan solo se podían ver las estrellas y el ruido del agua corriendo entre la arena.

Aun tengo en mi memoria lo hermoso que te veías con tu campera de cuero marrón y aquella camisa a cuadros azul que resaltaban tus bonitos ojos claros los cuales se movían de aquí y allá viendo incómodos a todas las personas que estaban a tu alrededor, recuerdo al ver tu ceño fruncido haber pensado en lo antisocial que seguro eras y antipático al ver como ignorabas a aquella rubia que se te acercaba intentando establecer alguna conversación contigo y seguramente tu al verme habrías pensado _"Que hombre tan engreído"_ , al ver mi elegante Smoking pero como si fuera una de esas ridículas películas románticas en un momento y sin darme cuenta nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentimos como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para nosotros y solo estábamos nosotros dos allí parados entre todo ese bullicio.

Esos ojos eran tan hermosos que sentía como podría perderme en ellos,tu cabello tan ordenado que me daban unas ganas enormes de pasar mis manos en el y desordenarlo, me gustaba ese porte de niño bueno que tenias y sin poder evitarlo en ese momento nos habíamos enamorado.  
Luego de unos meses habíamos comenzado a salir, aunque para Steve conseguir una cita con Tony Stark había sido todo un reto de miradas y duelo verbales con Pepper Potts la fiel amiga y encargada de Industrias Stark pero luego de insistir por una semana entera había logrado su cometido, pero con la advertencia de que _"No lo lastimara o se las vería con ella misma"._

Quien diría que esos meses se convertirían en tres memorables años, Steve era muy atento y amoroso todo un joven respetable, siempre tenia sus pequeños detalles para Tony lo cual hacía que cada día mas lo amara.

Como aquella vez que habían salido a pasear por las calles de Brooklyn, el sol radiaba era una hermosa tarde soleada de verano. El lo había llevado en su moto, donde lo había sorprendido con un hermoso picnic con comida que el había aprendido a hacer, sin decir que en realidad Natasha le había ayudado en el proceso, pero el gesto era lo que importaba, aunque por dentro lo agradecía ya que el era un desastre cocinando y si lo hubiera preparado el, ese picnic terminaría en una sala de urgencias.

Pero no todo era color de rosa como cualquier pareja tenían sus pequeñas peleas como _"¿Por que te tardas tanto en el trabajo?"_ o _"Deja de salir con Bucky"_ o los celos de ambos _"Deja de ver a ese chico"_ , _"Acaso te pusiste lentes oscuros para ver aquella chica?"_ Cosas sin importancia se decía Tony, aunque los dos eran muy orgullosos, pero luego de un rato el enojo se iba y alguno de los dos cedía con algunos besos o caricias.

Todo marchaba tan bien, que asustaba.

Nada era para siempre, nadie sabe que pasara mañana, todo tiene su principio y su final, tarde o temprano pasará, no hay nada sin fecha de caducidad.

Y eso lo sabia perfectamente.  
  


Era un día lluvioso, ya habían sido dos días de diluvio y yo estaba allí sentado en aquel banco donde solíamos reír juntos tu y yo, estaba completamente empapado mirando mi reloj, hasta que por fin te habías dignado a venir pero con solo verte pude notar que tu mirada estaba perdida y parecías nervioso al hablar, no era un idiota sabia que dirías aquellas palabras que tanto temía...

_Porque nada dura por siempre_

_Y nosotros dos sabemos que el corazón puede cambiar..._

Así que sin dejarlo medir palabra solo me fui corriendo de allí,sintiendo como la lluvia caía mas fuerte sobre mi rostro junto con mis lagrimas.

Quien diría que años después estaría frente a ti y tu prometida, una mujer muy bella de larga cabellera castaña, ojos grandes y expresivos tan hermosos de un color marrón como los míos los cuales solo te ven llenos de amor y ternura. Tu en cambio ya no eres chico del que me enamore estas muy cambiado, estas mas varonil, tu cabello sigue tan bien peinado como el que siempre solía burlarme, tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos de ese hermoso color azul claro que tanto me gustaban a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi tan feliz.

Tu prometida me muestra su hermoso anillo de compromiso, yo solo la miro y sonrió felicitándola.

Siento tu mirada clavada en mi, te miro y pudiendo notar un brillo en particular en ellos como la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero solo bajo la mirada y lo ignoro por que esta bien que seamos solo amigos.

_Por qué seré feliz por ti_

_Si puedes ser feliz por mi._


End file.
